Jukebox
by Rockpool
Summary: The Flock takes a break in an old 80s style cafe, complete with a 1980s jukebox. When one of the songs hits a little close to home, it's almost like they never even left.


**A/N: **Hey everybody! Rockpool here, with another fantabulous story.

Vortex: I'm surprised you have a new story.

Me: And I'm surprised Word believes that fantabulous is a word. So anyways, this is my first Maximum Ride story, and my first that won't be a one-shot.

Vortex: But before we begin,

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Maximum Ride, "Bulletproof Heart" by MCR, or "Fences" by Paramore. The plot is mine though.

Me: Also, one quick note. I know that there are people out there who skip the songs in songfics, myself included, but please, at least read the second song. Otherwise the story will not make any sense. Thank you.

Vortex: Now on to the story!

**Max POV**

"Do we have to go here? It's too loud!" Iggy complained as some waitress shoved us into a booth.

We were taking a break from the whole "Saving the World" junk, as you can tell, and my mom had suggested this little 8o's café called "Rock Era". It was nice, decorated with old records and posters of people I had never heard of, and even had an old jukebox in the center.

"I'm sorry Ig, but you'll have to block it out. Look, they have ribs on the menu." I said, pulling out my purse. Dr. Martinez, AKA Mom, had gotten it for my birthday. As much as I hate purses, I have to say, it is very handy.

"Angel, Gazzy, why don't you two pick a song to play from the jukebox over there." I suggested, handing them a quarter. No sooner had they inserted the coin and picked the song, the entire café had fallen silent.

_Gravity_

_Don't mean too much to me_

_I'm who I've got to be_

_These pigs are after me, after you_

_Run away_

_Like it was yesterday_

_When we could run away, if we could run away_

_From here!_

At that point, the whole restaurant exploded with the sound of guitar. "What song did you pick?" Iggy yelled, covering his ears.

"It's called Bulletproof Heart. It sounded deadly, so I picked it." Gazzy responded, grinning. I turned to Fang, who just shrugged.

_I got a bulletproof heart_

_You got a hollow-point smile_

_Me and your runaway scars_

_Got a photograph dream on the getaway mile_

_Let's blow a hole in this town!_

_And do our talking with a laser beam_

_Gunning out of this place in a bullet's embrace_

_Then we'll do it again._

Iggy nodded. "It does sound deadly!" He yelled, which pulled a laugh from everybody. Even Mr. Rock managed to crack a smile.

_How can they say?_

"_Janet could you come back home?"_

_Cause everybody knows you don't_

_Ever wanna come back_

_Let me be the one to save you!_

_Gravity_

_Don't mean too much to me_

_I'm who I've got to be_

_These pigs are after me, after you_

_Run away, like it was yesterday_

_When we could run away, when we could run away_

_Run away from here_

"Well, what's everyone having?" I asked as the waitress returned to our table. "Ange?"

"I'll have an order of the ribs, and not the kids ones, with a side of mashed potatoes and a lemonade."

"Gaz?"

"Double Cheeseburger with Fries and a Sprite."

"Nudge?"

"Can I have two orders of the chicken salad please? I love chicken, even though I'm trying to be a vegetarian. I don't really like vegetables though. Is there such thing as a fruit-iterian? Because I love fruit. Especially cherries. Do you have Cherry Dr. Pepper? That's my favorite soda. Max says soda has too much sugar in it and it's bad-mph." Iggy had reached over and covered Nudge's mouth. "I'll have an order of ribs, and an order of the chicken club sandwich with sweet potato fries and a Coke."

"Fang?"

"I'll have the Classic Rock burger, side of fries, and an iced tea please."

"And I'll have the same. And yes, we will finish it, and we can pay for it." I decided, folding up my menu and passing them all to the waitress, who stood there dumbfounded.

After she finally managed to walk away, I grabbed Fang and a quarter and pulled him over to the jukebox. "Do you know any of these people?" I asked as I flipped past The Beatles, Green Day, Aerosmith, and many other names. "Stop." He said stoutly, and I glanced at the album cover. It looked fairly decent, and pretty recent too, so I slipped the quarter in, and Fences by Paramore blasted through the stereos.

_I'm sitting in a room_

_Made up of only big white walls_

_And in the halls _

_There are people looking through_

_The window in the door _

_They know exactly what we're here for_

_Don't look up just let them think_

_There's no place else you'd rather be_

_You're always on display_

_For everyone to watch and learn from_

_Don't you know by know?_

_You can't look back,_

_Because this road is all you'll ever have!_

"Why does this sound like our life?" I muttered as we made it back to our table, to which Fang just nodded.

_And it's obvious that you're dying, dying_

_Just living proof that the camera's lying_

_And oh, oh, open wide,_

'_Cause this is your life, so,_

_smile, 'cause you'll go out in style._

"Max, I don't like this song." Angel whimpered, tugging at my shirt. "It's almost over," I replied softly, petting her hair. "But what about the Whitecoats mentioned in the song?" She asked, terrified. I sighed. "Angel, they're not real. It's just a song.

"But they just walked in!"

**Me:** Dun-dun-dunnn!

Vortex: Her first cliff-hanger. She's proud.

Me: -throws Vortex off a cliff- Now, as much as I hate to leave you hanging, I don't know the next time I will be on a computer. I'm on my dad's right now, because my laptop crashed, was re-started, and now no longer runs Microsoft Word. So yeah. Plus, school's staring up again, and I'll have to find me some spare time between homework and tennis. I won't forget you guys!

Vortex: R&R? She baked cookies last night for those that review!


End file.
